


Want me to stay here?

by savingpeoplehuntingthings



Series: Nightmares [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Fic, Nightmares, Pre series, Weechesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 06:15:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/876564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/savingpeoplehuntingthings/pseuds/savingpeoplehuntingthings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam wakes from a nightmare, sweaty and scared. Dean is there to comfort him, like he always has been.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Want me to stay here?

**Author's Note:**

> Sam is 10, Dean is 14
> 
> Inspired by this GIF:

 

Sam woke, panting and sweaty. The scratchy woollen blankets were on the floor and his legs were wrapped tightly in the sheet. Everything was dark apart from a small orange pulsing light on the ceiling. The absence of snoring told him that his dad hadn't returned from his hunt, which made Sam even more scared. He shifted in his bed so he was no longer looking into the black abyss of the ceiling, but at Dean. As his eyes slowly adjusted, Sam could make out his brother's sleeping form on the bed next to him. His arm was outstretched. Sam reached towards it, but stopped. Dean had been grumpy all day. He wouldn't want to be woken. Quietly, Sam untangled himself from the bedclothes and reached down to pick up the blankets on the floor.

"Sammy?"

Sam jumped and hit his chin on the bed knob. Eyes smarting, he looked up and saw Dean's silhouette against the orange glow from the ceiling.

"Sammy what's wrong?"

Sam didn't reply, clutching the blankets he'd picked up to his chest. There was some scuffling, then the mattress next to Sam sank a little and he felt an arm snake around his shoulder.

"Nightmare?" his brother asked, his voice husky from sleep.

"No…just - um - going to the bathroom."

"C'mon Sammy don’t lie to me."

Sam gave the tiniest laugh, feeling a lot safer with Dean's strong arms around his shoulders.

Dean's voice broke the silence. "Want me to stay here?"

Sam nodded and lay back down whilst his brother pried the itchy blankets from his arms, then untwisted the sheet to lay it over him. Then he climbed into bed beside his little brother and held him tight as he fell back to sleep.


End file.
